


【GGAD除夕24H｜24：00】岁末余生

by city_in_cloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_in_cloud/pseuds/city_in_cloud
Summary: 故事梗概： 世人皆以为大战一触即发，作为欧罗巴最后一个尚未被黑魔王入侵的国度，不列颠似乎无法继续置身事外了。英国魔法部部长莫恩在大雪纷飞岁末收到了一封来自纽蒙迦德的神秘邀请函，顺者昌逆者亡，一场决斗似乎不可避免，黑魔王似乎失去了最后的耐心。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	【GGAD除夕24H｜24：00】岁末余生

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前预警：2020年除夕贺文，约1.5W字，一发完。大概是非常OOC放飞自我的沙雕文，真的是HE甜文，逻辑死，莫考据。我停笔有一段时间了，真的一直想不到脑洞，也不知道自己写了什么，临时又刷了一遍FB2，然后脑子长草，废话太多，莫得灵魂，依旧取关系列，继中秋活动后这是又一次的最后一棒无所畏惧！不适点叉，见谅！

1944年末，这一年的不列颠群岛的冬天似乎来得特别的早一些，纽芬兰外滩的那股自西风而来本该终年不散的暖洋流似乎比往日的步调更快了一些，匆忙地便汇入了更北面那片千里冰封的大洋深处。

当朦胧的雨雾飘洒于不列颠群岛之时，便轻易地被冷空气化作缕缕的飘雪纷纷落下。

时任英国魔法部部长伦纳德·斯潘塞-莫恩望着窗户外阴霾的天空与纷飞的白雪，室内的火炉被烧的旺盛，房间里的温度怡人，但他心下却是如坠冰窖，惶惶不安。

这是这一年中的最后一天，他手中拿着一张清晨时分猫头鹰刚送至的信件，他拆开了信封，那是一封精致的邀请函，邀请来自英吉利海峡彼岸，蓝色的多瑙河穿心而过的那个国度。

莫恩部长也清楚的知道——那猫头鹰起飞自奥地利那隐藏于密林之间，高耸于群山之巅的堡垒。堡垒的主人的势力正是如日中天，他手握长老魔杖，成为了欧洲大陆巫师战争苦难的缔造者。

有人对他趋之若鹜，称他做腐朽世界的革命先驱，崇拜他如同魔法世界中无上的英雄；有人对他谈之色变，认他做黑色阴霾下魔王的本尊，畏惧他如同手握着镰刀的残忍死神；也有的人对他不敢苟同，指他做自己魔杖前应灭的敌人，但胆敢这如此作为的人，如今似乎都早已成为了长老魔杖之下的一缕幽魂。

这是一份来自老魔杖主人的邀请，或许这封邀请函是一张最后的通牒，或许黑魔王很快便会带领着他的圣徒们越过英吉利海峡，又或者黑魔王不屑于继续费力，他想要直接劝服英国魔法部的最高行政长官，试图用更快捷而简便的办法不花费一兵一卒的力量拥有整个大不列颠。

莫恩部长感觉到力不从心，他自魔法事故和灾害司的一个端茶倒水的服务生开始，一步又一步走到了今日，他的前任因为没能及时地严肃地对待那场自莱茵河流域而起的“为了更伟大的利益”的革命而最终失去了民众的信任，让自己抓住了上台掌权的机会。他以积极应对的态度赢得了民众们的信任，打败了自己的竞选对手，成为了新任的魔法部长。

那时的莫恩站在威森加摩的主席台上如此意气风发，而自那以后数年已然过去，盖勒特·格林德沃依旧没有真的迈过英国的国境线，但莫恩清楚的明白，对方实际上随时可以这样做。

英吉利海峡彼岸的那场声势日隆的巫师革命成就了他走上政治巅峰，却也成为他身处政治巅峰处最不可解决的头号难题。格林德沃的确是个纯血论者，但他同样性情乖戾，杀人如麻，几乎没有人能奈何他。

房中那壁炉的火焰越烧越旺。

莫恩部长越发难以压制自己内心想要将那邀请函抛入火堆中的念头。没有人不眷恋名利权位与财富，但更多的人在生死面前会选择苟且。

他并不想要响应这份邀请，他感到莫名的害怕，他无端地感受到了来自死亡的要挟，他在这个瞬间无法冷静理智的思考。他只想要在这一年里的最后一天赶回家去与自己的妻小家人共度，但那邀请函却邀请他在新年到来前的最后一天前往纽蒙迦德参加一场宴会。

没有人真正知道这宴会意味着什么。

或许自己应该去拜访那位古老城堡中的校长，莫恩部长思考着，在他真正的响应黑魔王的这一次的邀请之前。

人们都说格林德沃畏惧一个人，那是他迟迟不踏足英国的最主要原因。那位常年居于霍格沃兹的红发男巫，久负盛名却总是不愿过问世事，将自己隔绝于城堡古老的高墙之内。

伟大的阿不思·邓布利多是这个世上唯一能与手握老魔杖的格林德沃抗衡的人。莫恩想要拉拢这位有力的伙伴，他拜访过这位校长数次，但对方依旧不为所动。

自冬季的第一场大雪落下之时，一篇慷慨激昂的社论又一次提起了关于阿不思·邓布利多应向格林德沃发出决战书以阻止格林德沃进军步伐的办法。这一观点并不是首次被人提及，但却是首次被如此多的人认同。

作为魔法部长莫恩深刻的明白政治与战争的含义，世界不会因为那个被舆论捧上神坛的白巫师而改变，因为哪怕他真的愿意提出决战，那彼岸的那位黑魔王如若并不答应这样的挑战呢？一切不过是虚无才假设罢了。但他放任了舆论的发酵，眼见其愈演愈烈，又或者说舆论的发酵对他本身并无坏处，他也需要邓布利多的助力，他需要此人能为自己所用，因而对于那位白巫师一直被口诛笔伐压于风口浪尖而无所作为。

至少有一点，也许那些激进媒体报道上鼓吹的论调，有那么一部分已经接近了事实本身——或许让人闻风丧胆的黑魔王的确终究按耐不住了，而不列颠作为欧洲大陆边缘最后一片尚未被染指的净土，能够隔岸观火的日子或许即将到头了。

事情远不如设想中顺利，莫恩部长与邓布利多校长的关系并不称得上紧密，部长办公室的火炉并没有开启相应的飞路网，他无法立即联系上对方，同样也无法立即穿过火焰踏足霍格沃茨的校长室。但眼前的事实已经不允许他拥有任何时间发起一封拜访帖了，莫恩部长穿上了自己的长外套，将随身魔杖收在了衣袋里，戴上帽子，夹起公文包准备离开自己的办公房间。

他不得不另寻办法前往霍格沃茨，而当他打开房门之时，一个妆容得体穿着优雅的女士却突兀地站在了门前，如同那突兀出现的邀请函一般，而女士的一侧则站着一个高大的男巫。那房前的走廊空无一人，男巫在魔法部长仍未反应过来之际，向前迈出两步，魔杖从大衣的袖口滑出被手掌握紧，魔杖的顶端直戳莫恩部长的后腰间。这一系列动作如行云流水，熟练得仍人心惊，不过数秒，部长的姓名便被那魔杖掌控。

“日安，莫恩部长。”与男巫方才凶狠干练的手法完全相反的是那位女士客气而礼貌地发出了问候，甚至拉起自己垂坠的裙摆行了一个淑女的礼仪，她娇艳的红唇轻动，再次开口道：“原谅我们的无礼，部长先生，主人让我们前来接您赴宴，他交代我们必须要恭敬而礼貌地。”女士的声音停顿了一下，嘴角微笑着上扬起来，而后补充道：“但时间十分紧迫，我们还有一段长路要走，车辆正在外等候，请随我来。”

他已经来不及向阿不思·邓布利多求救了。

莫恩知道自己别无选择，而海峡对岸的黑魔王的确耐心有限。他被两位圣徒带到了户外，一架用夜骐拉动的车驾停靠在了那里，而车厢内早已静坐着一位客人，显然魔法部长并不是唯一一位接到宴会邀请函的人。

他认得这样的车驾，这是傲罗队从前用来押送重刑犯的囚车，这类型的囚车在数年前被正式弃用了，如今的傲罗司更倾向于使用经过升级改造后，魔法更稳定而快捷，能够适应长途转移的门钥匙。这些被淘汰的车驾如今却不知为何被黑魔王所取得，用来作为邀请宴会宾客的车驾。

他也认得已经坐在车厢里的那个老人，17年前正是这位斯皮尔曼先生担任领头人协同一整队的精锐傲罗前往美洲大陆负责将被美国魔法部擒获并羁押在牢狱中半年的盖勒特·格林德沃引渡返回欧洲接受审判，但他没有成功。

那时的黑魔王便是从同样的夜骐拉动的车厢中逃了出来，他挥动手中的老魔杖搅动风云，招雷引电，一整队的精锐傲罗几乎全员重伤命丧于曼哈顿岛对外的水域之上，斯皮尔曼被被格林德沃从高空中推了下去，但那位乖戾的黑魔王似乎好心地为他留了一根魔杖，让他成为了这次任务中唯一没有真正负伤的人，而所有人都明白，自负如格林德沃并非真的心中突生慈悲，他或许只是需要确切地留下一个活口，让他成为自己的喉舌，宣告世界盖勒特·格林德沃越狱了。

“莫恩部长，请上座！”女士的声音将莫恩从思绪中抽离出来，他楞了一下，又望见了女圣徒红唇角的笑意，那笑意与黑魔王的响亮的名号一般让人不安，他记起眼前的这位眼熟的女士的身份——尽管在此之前自己从未真的见过她，但他不会忘记这位罗齐尔家族女性成员有多经常出现在那些刊登了关于黑魔王的新闻之中，这位女士似乎总是跟随黑魔王的左右。

车厢的门板便被彻底的锁死了，这早在莫恩的意料之中，暂时的顺从是更好的选择，因此他并无做出更多地动作，而这样的举动让那位也已经一同坐上车厢的罗齐尔女士再一次开口说话：“部长是一位明白事理的人，我对此深表感激，相比之下斯皮尔曼先生则有太多想要说的话了，所以我们不得已暂时拿走了他的舌头。”

这显然是一个警告，听惯了政客们唇枪舌剑的魔法部长不会不明白句子当中的含义，他继续保持着沉默，黑魔王必定是个记仇的人，他睚眦必报，是时隔如此之久，却不忘让自己的追随者还给当初押解过自己的人，一个曾施加在自己身上的咒语。

莫恩面前的女士也不再多言，另一位高大的男巫正在车厢外充当车夫，他扬鞭而起，车驾一飞冲天，急速地往南方而去。似乎除了此间主人之外，没有人能够真的通过幻影移型来到纽蒙迦德，因此直至暮色将尽，夜幕降临之际莫恩部长方才到达目的地。

大雪已停。

漫天暗淡的霞光映照与苍白的积雪之上，衬托出了冬日里漫山遍野绿叶落尽只余下枝干的树木。那树木枝丫的表面的颜色焦黑，肆意舒展，彼此交错，如同张牙舞爪的群魔狂热地捧起密林中的那座高塔。那座被称作纽蒙迦德的高塔却已在更早的时刻融入了黑暗，地平线上的最后一缕亮光勾勒出高塔顶端尖锐的轮廓，塔顶的哥特式设计仿佛直插云霄，剑指苍穹般傲然于世，睥睨四方。

一阵山风从背后的方向而来，擦肩而过，让莫恩不由自主地打了个冷颤，他被漫长的车途所麻木的危机意识又一次被唤醒了，那座高塔如同它的主人一般危险到极致。庭院四周灯火暗淡，他们都看不清周遭的环境，唯一能够留意到的便是此处戒备森严。

从他们离开车厢的那一刻开始，格林德沃的追随者们穿着圣徒统一的漆黑服饰，三步一哨，五步一岗，立于通道两侧，从户外的庭院一直延伸到门内。莫恩保持着警惕的状态与被解除了封锁喉舌的斯皮尔曼一同跟随着文达·罗齐尔从正门而入。

尽管咒语已被解除，但斯皮尔曼却再无多言，他与莫恩彼此对望一眼，唯一能望见的便是彼此眼中全然的恐惧与茫然。他们一同穿过漫长的走廊与盘旋的楼梯，整个高塔内部几乎同是漆黑一片，墙壁上零星的晃动的火把不足以照亮整个空间，莫恩不确定在前面带路的女圣徒是如何看清楚脚下的阶梯的，而他自己不仅无法看清楚阶梯，注意力也变得难以集中，他甚至要支撑不下去了。

他感觉自己的膝盖在颤抖，腿部正失去力量，藏身于楼道间的冷风挟裹着无尽的黑暗仿佛要将他彻底吞噬，他太害怕了。

莫恩全身冰凉却手心冒汗，当下便踉跄了一步，而那位女圣徒只是冷冷地回头望了他一眼，便又自顾自地继续往前走了，似乎完全不担心他们会有机会逃离这里。

无论是莫恩还是斯皮尔曼，他们的确谁都无力从此处逃走，他们只能继续往前，最终他们在惊恐之中被带到了一处投出亮光的通道之前，罗齐尔女士停下了自己的脚步，优雅地立于通道的一侧，微笑着没有说话。而尽管她没有说任何一句话，但无处可逃的两人都清楚地明白对方的意思，他们望了那狭长的通道一眼，心中并不情愿却依旧走了进去。

那通道乃坚硬的石壁堆砌而成，两侧没有任何火把，而末端发出的光亮却让人不至于目不能视。

这条通道似乎并没有任何特别之处，但两人依旧尽可能地放慢自己的步度，只是终究还是很快走到了通道的尽头。尽头处光芒正盛，两人的眼睛一时不适，不得不半眯起眼睛，不由自主的抬起手掌，遮挡一部分的光线。

莫恩发现自己正身处一个宽阔无比的圆形礼堂之中，礼堂的天顶似乎被释放了某种咒语，漆黑的天幕万里无云，似乎与方才在户外的天际别无两样，但那天际之下却垂挂着无数正在燃烧之中的白色蜡烛，那些密集的点点烛光如同漫天嬉戏的星斗，将整个空间照得十分通透。

那些蜡烛在魔法的维系下，并无受到火焰燃烧的影响而逐渐变短，但依旧有着不断融化的白蜡垂直向下滴落，而那液态的白蜡在空中坠落的过程中，逐渐地又幻化做轻盈摇曳的雪花。

作为一名纯血巫师，莫恩自是明白魔法的神奇之处，而眼前的景象让他产生了莫名的熟悉感，但他一时无法想起自己在何处见过类似的场景。他清楚地知道自己从未到过这座高塔之内，而眼前神奇的一幕吸引了他不由自主的伸出手去承接那飘落的雪花，那雪花并非白蜡般灼热，竟是真的带着冰凉的寒意。

这大厅之中竟容纳的人竟是不在少数，有人如莫恩一般被头顶的奇景吸引，而有人却三三两两的聚在一处，但无一例外的是没有人开口说话，似乎深陷于欲言又止的状态。那些过于明亮的光芒让莫恩哪怕睁大了眼睛也无法将这些人的面庞看得真切，而当他回过神来时，与他一同前来的斯皮尔曼却早已不见踪影。

礼堂的四周摆设了各色的弧形长桌，长桌上铺垫着深红色的绒面桌布，配以金色的流苏，与礼堂当中高悬的窗帘或白色大理石立柱表面包裹的布料统一作同一款式。长桌上被摆满了各色的美食，多名侍者手持托盘游走于人群之中。礼堂中央使用了异色的大理石铺设出了一个与礼堂同心的圆形舞池，而舞池一侧数名乐师正聚在一处投入演奏，弦乐之声悠扬，舞池中央的舞者随之便是一个纵身，翩翩起舞，带起飘逸如流光飞坠般银白色的裙摆。

就像那神秘的邀请函上所说的那般——这的确是个宴会，看上去和魔法部长从前参加过的宴会似乎并无不同，周围的一切看上去就像是本应如此的模样，如果非要指出这当中的不同之处，那么或许便是这场宴会更显华丽。

此处与方才堡垒中一路笼罩的黑暗截然不同，显得如此明亮，仿佛走向了另一个极端。但莫恩却感觉自己的心跳似乎再次加速了，他的不安更是加剧了。他感到无所适从，当再一次抬头时，他终于想起了这礼堂中的怪异之处，那种莫名的熟悉感便是来源于这无数的蜡烛。

或许没有哪个英国巫师没见过这样的场景，除非这个巫师从未收到过霍格沃茨的录取通知书，这奇异的天花板与那座古老的城堡之中陈列着四张学院长桌的大礼堂上的天顶如出一辙，这里让人不由自主的想起那所古老的魔法学校里的圣诞舞会，但这里不是霍格沃茨更不是英国，这里是属于黑魔王的纽蒙迦德。

这一次他不仅看见了中央舞池一侧的乐队，在眼睛适应了礼堂的光线后，他看清楚了这个房间内的那些参与宴会的人的脸。惊恐再一次爬上了魔法部长的背脊，他再次警惕的望向四周，他认得这个房间里几乎过半的人脸，他望见了乐队前方那个轻微摇晃着身体的小矮人便是霍格沃兹拉文克劳学院的学院张弗立维教授，他看见了自己的许多同僚，看见了那些本该出现在威森加摩议会席上的成员，他也望见了另一侧人群中背对着自己的一个身影，他看不见那个人的脸，但那样的发色实在太过显眼了，那是一位马尔福，而莫恩猜测那便是马尔福家如今的家主。

他发誓就在昨天他还在魔法部内部看到过傲罗指挥部的战争英雄斯卡曼德，但现在那个首席傲罗却和他那个热衷于神奇动物的弟弟一同站在人群之中。仿佛盖勒特·格林德沃这位黑魔王在一夜之间搬空了英国的上流社会，将他们都搬到了纽蒙迦德里来。

这些人和自己一样都收到了那神秘的邀请函，但也和自己一样完全不能知道究竟发生了什么，每个人都在沉默之中神色各异，但相同之处便是深深的迷茫。

而不仅仅只有英国，欧洲大陆上的各国政要与纯血家族的核心成员们，哪怕远至美洲大陆的嘉宾也被邀请出席了这场神秘的宴会，莫恩望见了那个身着蓝色毛皮大衣的深色皮肤女士，那正是美国魔法国会的掌权者，一时之间，莫恩不确定自己是否应该上前打一个招呼。

但就在他踏出步伐的那一刻，礼堂上方的光芒忽暗，悠扬的音乐之声戛然而止，乐师与舞者隐入了黑暗之中，摆着华丽餐饮的长桌也消失不见了，这一变动让房间中原本安静和迷茫的人群全都不自觉地抬头仰望，人群立即骚动起来。

蓝色大衣的女士没有再站在原来的位置上，莫恩的视线中失去了她的踪影。只见原本亮白的光芒所在之上，漆黑的天幕之下，张扬肆意的黑色布幔席卷而下，如同遮天蔽日一般，明亮的烛火依次熄灭，圆弧形的礼堂的地面分层突起，形成了如同阶梯一般由外至内，从高到矮的阶梯。

人群中的一部分身着漆黑制服的巫师们见此情形，口中忽而发出如尖声吼叫一般狂热的欢呼，他们手舞足蹈，在黑暗之中结成小队，看准了场地中那些落单的，再次变得惊恐的，又或者依旧一片茫然的各国权贵们行动起来。莫恩就这样被两个不知名的黑衣人一左一右的挟持着，而他不顾一切地疯狂挣扎，但作为常年稳坐办公室内的政客，他无法与两名年轻力壮的黑衣人抗衡，后悔自己没有更早地将口袋里的魔杖及时地掏出来。

他在黑暗中一路被拉到了前排的阶梯之上，那些黑衣人的尖啸声仍在，礼堂中权贵们的惊呼与求救此起彼伏，莫恩的嘴上也不由自主的叫骂起来，却很快被粗暴将他丢弃在了原地，他脚步不稳跌倒下去，却跌坐在了一张椅子之上，他拉了拉自己的大衣，发现挟持自己的人已经离开了。

正是惊疑不明所以之际，礼堂再次亮了起来，但这一次再也没有如同霍格沃茨那般悬与天幕的蜡烛，原本浅白而明亮的大理石立柱上的金红装饰消失不见，石料的表面也瞬间变得灰黑冷硬而崎岖嶙峋，每个柱子上都有一个雕刻着双头鹰的冷色调金属底座，双头鹰展开的翅膀承托起同样是冷色调的火焰，成为了这空间中唯一的光源，那冷焰虽然怪异却足以照亮整个空间，方才黑衣人们分立于阶梯座位各处的通道，又穿插站立在不同的座位之间，微妙而规律地彼此间隔，隐隐化作卫兵之势，似乎并不允许任何人从此处离开。

“格林德沃！格林德沃！”那些黑衣人仍在欢呼，而这一次莫恩听清楚了他们欢呼的内容，他们是堡垒主人的追随者，而此时一个人忽而坐在了莫恩部长身旁留空的座位上，让惊疑不定的魔法部长吓得身躯一抖。

莫恩部长曾从多年前自拉雪兹公墓中逃出生天的人的记忆中读到过类似的场景，他不由自主地将手伸进了自己的口袋，用手掌握住魔杖的尾端以减轻自己内心的畏惧，但他无法抑制自己手掌的颤抖，他猜如果有人经历过那样的场景，必定也会和自己有着一样的感受。

一个有着半长红头发的中年男子满脸怒容地在莫恩身旁的空位上坐了下来，他动作的幅度很大，让胆怯的莫恩几乎想要掏出自己的魔杖。红发男子看上去和周围其他的权贵们格格不入，他显得有些粗野，却似乎并不感到害怕，反而愈发地表现出愤怒却又无可奈何。粗野的红发男巫注意到了自己身旁人不自觉打量的眼神，当下便侧过头来恶狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，而后又自顾自地回过头去，依旧怒气冲冲地自言自语道：“谁都别想让我站在那个丢脸的位置上，这真是太可笑了……”

莫恩听到了对方的嘟囔，但他并不能真的明白当中的意思，那人十分奇怪，在座位上如坐针毡，他忽而又回过头来对莫恩开口道：“你不想呆在这里是吧？”这像是一个提问，但对方却没耐心等待答案，他下一刻便自己回答道：“我也讨厌呆在这里，但是坐在这里，至少比站在上面更好一些……”

“没有人想呆在这里……”红发男子又说道，而这让魔法部长无言以对，他本想压制住自己内心的畏惧开口发问，但当他看清楚了红发男子的外貌时，一瞬间便又被打断了思绪。

这是一个邓布利多？！

魔法部长在内心尖叫道，自己身旁的这个动作有些粗野且情绪十分愤怒的男人是个邓布利多！尽管他不是霍格沃兹里的那一位无人不知的邓布利多，但他们的外表实在是长得太过相似，尽管气质似乎全然不似，但莫恩部长恰巧知道霍格沃兹的校长有一位几乎不为人知的胞弟。

黑魔王竟然请来了一位邓布利多？！

他不顾不管地立刻四处张望，试图在人群中找寻那个被世人传言能唯一克制黑魔王的邓布利多的脸，但他的搜寻没有任何结果，反而望见了正前方中央高台后侧的通道处，一个隐约的身影缓缓而出，场地中的圣徒们的欢呼声更甚，而那几乎让莫恩认定黑魔王本人马上便要从哪里走到中央高台之上。

但出乎意料的，率先走出通道的人并不是黑魔王，那是一个佝偻着背脊的老妇人，她手中拿着拐杖，往中心的高台而去。场地中的欢呼声骤然而止，这一次不止各国的权贵们，似乎连同那些黑魔王的追随者们也变得一脸茫然起来。

所有人的视线都投向这个老妇人，仿佛迫切地想要对方立即给出一个答案，但老人却仿佛无视了这些视线，她走得很慢，却也走得很稳，她的眼神却坚韧而明亮，如同老迈的躯体中栖息着依旧年轻的灵魂。她最终站定在了高台的中央，四周高耸的阶梯与围观的人群让她显得有些渺小，但她沉默不语，耐心地等待场地中所有的人注意力都停留在她身上的时候，她手中的拐杖便恢复成为了一根魔杖，她将魔杖指向了自己的咽喉，为自己释放了一个声音洪亮的咒语。

“我是巴希达·巴沙特！”老人简单而直接地进行了自我介绍道。

而石头阶梯上的人群中，似乎一部分人依旧不明所以，但莫恩仍能清楚地听到，一些人明显窃窃私语的声音，他知道眼前的这位年长的女士是一位著名的历史学家，一位值得让人尊敬的学者。但他并不真的清楚，对方为什么站在了这个高台之上。

“女士们，先生们！”老人环顾一眼周遭的人群，再次停顿了一会，当细碎的讨论声缓和下来之时，她再次开口道：“我告诉了在座各位我的名字，而在座的人当中，有的并不认识我，有的或许知道我是谁，但我并不太过在意自己的名声，我已经活了很长的时间了，我穷尽自己的一生投入到自己热爱的事业中去，我挖掘历史，记录历史，但从不是因为想要让别人记住我的名字。”

“历史非常有趣，我们从历史中窥见了过往的无数伟人的生平与辉煌时代的剪影，但很少人意识到这一点，那些发生在我们身边的事情，那些我们每天都在经历，每天都在面对的事情，一旦被记录下来，有朝一日当他们呈现于羊皮纸之上时，便是我们的子孙们可以窥见的历史。”这位年长者讲话间语气平和，似乎除了笔下功夫，她言语间也的确是一个懂得如何讲故事讲得引人入胜的人：“也许许多人好奇我为何在这里，那是因为我和你们一样，收到了一封邀请函，来到这里，或许没有人知道这场宴会的意义，但我之所以在这里，便是受人之托，要为在场的各位分享一个故事。”

“在座的各位都不是普通人，我们是巫师，同时也是巫师社会中各个领域赫赫有名的人物，我们身处与历史之中，也缔造历史，伟大的人物铸造伟大的时代，而有时候事件都发生在不经意间，当历史洪流当中的一滴清水让湖面泛起涟漪时，当下的人们永远不知道，那样的涟漪究竟会造就什么样的未来。”老人缓缓的呼出一口气，而后说道：“许多年前，我和如今一样，隐居在英国境内的戈德里克山谷，我很喜欢那个地方，那是个能让人拥有平静生活的好地方，那一年的夏天，阳光正好，我年轻的侄孙子游历而来，计划在我的房子里逗留一段时间。”

老人谈及自己的后辈，表情显得柔和而慈爱，显然她真心的疼爱着她口中的那个孩子：“他只有16岁，正处于一个人最美好的年龄阶段，但他遭逢不幸，刚被他的母校开除学籍，甚至遭到了来自家族的除名，但他依旧是一个聪明而富有天赋的孩子，而我对他视如己出，更希望他能在山谷里逗留更长的时间，好多陪伴一下我这个孤独的老人。”

“年轻人的世界总是很广阔的，他当然不可能一直留在山谷的这个小地方，但他依旧在此处一段时间，因为他在山谷里遇到了另一个同样富有才华与天赋的年轻人，一个刚刚从霍格沃兹毕业的高材生，他本前途无量，却不得不为了照顾自己年幼的弟妹而留在了山谷之中。”老人眨了眨自己有些干涩的眼睛，仿佛思绪的一部分回到了从前那个遥远的年代。

“两个失意的年轻人相知相惜，他们无所不谈，他们身处那偏远的山谷之中，而我望着他们，那便是最寻常的生活，他们如此的青春洋溢。尽管我热爱历史，但我从没真的设想过有朝一日当他们都会成为我所钟爱的历史书上被记录下来的人物，他们对我而言只是可爱的孩子们，但我的孩子们发生了争吵，那个夏天结束了，我的侄孙子从戈德里克山谷离开。”

“在那之后，我再也没有见到过他本人，我又很长很长的一段时间，并不知晓他的任何消息，直到多年后的某一天，我在猫头鹰每日带来报纸上看见了他的名字，我从报纸上知道了他的消息，他的名字越来越频繁地出现在报纸之上，我看见了他的照片，而我无法将照片中的人与我的孩子联系作同一个人。而更后来，他依旧被提及但似乎报纸也对其有所顾忌，并不胆敢真的直呼其名，他已经成为了注定会被历史铭记的人物。但我依旧没有见过他，再也没有，他在我的心中依旧是当初那个有些任性却能言会道，脾气不小却也总让人无法对他生气起来的金色头发的孩子。”

“不止我的侄孙子，我也能在报纸上看到另一个年轻人的名字，一开始他们的名字并不关联，但这些年来，他们越来越经常的被一同提及，他们的名字被世人不由自主的关联在一起，却不是以我说愿意看见的方式。”老人停下了口中的话语，抬起头来直直地望向所有听着她说话的人，那眼神中却带着似乎无名的怒火：“世人说，他们像是对立的两个侧面，如同一日中的晌午与子夜，像是命运的两个极端，在对立之中彼此遏制对方，注定厮杀，更有人声称他们并不能共存，战鼓已然响起，战书必将被呈上，除非他们当中的一个杀死了另一个，否则便是至死不休。”

她谈及了战书，人群中窃窃私语的声音再次涌动，莫恩似乎早已经隐约的感受到了她所提及的那两个年轻人究竟是何方神圣。但他却有些不愿相信。老人说得如此真挚，以至于那些阶梯上的听众们开始投入到这个故事的发展之中，而如果有更聪明的人，便能够听出她的弦外之音。

只是在场的人们只认定她是一位历史学者，也无法突如其来地接受他的另一层更私密化的身份，将她口中那个金发的年轻侄孙与那个如今横扫欧洲的黑魔王联系在一起。

但老人没有在意那些窃窃私语了，她扩大了自己的声量，试图将那些喧闹的声音压制下去，而后大声地宣告道：“我不愿看到那样的终结，也不愿记载这样的历史，这或许便是在场的所有人心中预见的历史，当然那只是被预见了，那仍未发生！所以发出的不是一纸战书，这一年的最后一天里，我们都收到了手上的邀请函，而我就在刚才再一次见到了我阔别已久的侄孙与另外的那一个孩子，我的侄孙子向对方道歉了，那是一个迟到了许多年的抱歉，但幸运的是那个善良的孩子尽管如今已经长大成人步入中年了，但他还是大度地原谅了我的侄孙子，他们告诉我，他们从来都不想要那样一场你死我活的最后决战！”

老人的话音刚落，只见她手中的魔杖顶端从咽喉处的皮肤处脱离出来，被轻轻地挥动，圆形的大厅里立柱上的火光更甚，那肆意的火光飞快地窜上了天顶，在漆黑的天顶上熊熊燃烧起来，激起阵阵热浪，礼堂中的气温逐渐升高，而后上方燃烧处缕缕的灰烬落下，如同染墨的冰雪，那灰烬越来越多，尾端带着浓厚的烟雾，最终模糊了所有人的视线。

当烟雾散去之时，礼堂内的众人发现自己身处于一片广阔的草地之上，远处湖光山色美不胜收，微风袭来，送上夏日里难得的清凉。一棵茂盛的梧桐树之下，那个原本说话的老人不见踪影，取而代之的却是一个相貌英俊的金发年轻人站在了那里，那年轻人四处张望，似乎在寻找着什么。

正当金发少年毫无头绪之际，梧桐树粗壮的树干之后，悄悄的冒出了一个人影，那是一个红色头发的少年，他皮肤白皙而面带笑意一直小心翼翼的打量着金发少年的动态。直到金发少年背过身去，那红发少年便忽而从树后直接蹦了出来，一把从背后抱住金色头发的少年，而金发少年早有预料，他的转身是刻意的，两人一同发出笑声，那笑声如此清脆，随着清风飘散开来在整个空间中回荡。

红发男孩自己口袋里掏出了一个小巧的挂坠，周遭的人群距离有些太远了，他们无法真切的看清楚那挂坠最具体的模样，但那特殊的外形足够让人谨记，他们能清楚的看见红发男孩把挂坠上的链子拉了起来，而后金发少年笑着低下了头，微微地前倾自己的身躯，红发少年顺利地将挂坠带在了金发男孩身上，正要收回自己的手掌，却被金发男孩一把拉住，不被允许离开。

带着挂坠的金发男孩如同绅士般拉起了自己胸前的挂坠，率先郑重地落下亲吻。而后又在抬起头来，便望见被自己拉着手臂的红发男孩，不仅发丝红若霞光，连带着白皙的脸颊上也染上了羞涩的红晕。而金发男孩坏笑着直接将害羞的人拉入了自己的怀中，顷刻间便再次落下一个深吻。

谁都不会怀疑眼前的这对年轻人是彼此相爱的。

他们陷于热恋之中，眼中只有彼此，似乎和这世上千千万万对彼此爱恋的情人并无不同，一切显得来得如此理所当然，但却真切地震惊了在场的每一个人。

莫恩没来得及反应过来，他甚至迟疑了数秒，习惯性地考量为何会有两个年轻人的身影出现在这里。

但来自半个世纪之前，戈德里克山谷里盘旋的清风再次席卷而来，将草地上因摇曳而落下的花瓣盘旋而起，两个沉醉于彼此拥吻的少年的发丝与衣摆亦被迎风扬起。

他们头顶的梧桐树叶也被清风卷得纷纷落下，很快便掩盖住了两人的身影，却完全无法掩盖住场内所有人内心的难以置信。

世人眼见国际巫师社会的形势越发严峻，格林德沃如此势不可挡，而整个英国的舆论逐渐走向了一边倒的态势，那些在报刊上指点江山的文人笔客认定邓布利多必须站出来应对着一切。

那些收到了邀请函的人们，腹中多是各怀心思。

他们当中的大部分人和以为这一场年末的宴会将会是一场不可拒绝的鸿门宴，他们和莫恩一样，以为黑魔王在试图进步施压，试图让更多的人站到自己的那一边，试图进一步孤立他的敌人。黑魔王或许会留下那些对他宣誓忠诚的人，而后像1927年时，巴黎拉雪兹公墓的那一次。如果他们当中有人不愿意臣服在黑魔王的号召之下，历史便会重演，蓝焰再起，人命将亡。

但当梧桐叶落尽，却没有人们想象中的蓝焰燃起，光裸的枝干上只余一只燃烧得赤红的火鸟引颈长鸣。那是邓布利多家族的凤凰，传说当这个家族中的人需要帮助时，凤凰便会出现。

只见那凤凰张开双翅，翱翔而起，巨大的火焰羽毛几乎遮住了整个天顶，而那硕大的羽翼之下，凤凰盘桓不去，两个年轻人的身影却逐渐变得虚无。

戈德里克山谷的夏天也随之消失殆尽，所有的人们回到了纽蒙迦德的圆形礼堂之中，但圆形的礼堂的装饰又一次改变了。那些霍格沃兹式的白色蜡烛又回来了，但蜡烛之间却被黑色的丝绸勾连着，垂吊而下，那些华丽而浅白的大理石表面全换上了新的装饰，同样被漆黑的丝绸盘旋包裹着，礼堂中再次明亮起来，而黑白相间却也相容的装潢风格异常引人注目。

但更引人注目的部分，是原本中央舞池的位置，已然站着银白色头发的男人。

所有人都知道，他便是这座堡垒的主人，而他的追随者们在看到他的瞬间便再次高声的欢呼起来，男人回过身来，他标志性的异色的眼眸中，透漏着如鹰隼般的危险与锐利，他抬起手臂轻巧的竖起了自己的一个手指，像是安抚一般，不经意地勾起了嘴角。

欢呼声在一瞬间便平复了下来，银发男巫的追随者们又从狂热不减的信徒重新化作沉默忠诚的卫兵。

此时，身处前排的莫恩部长方才留意到，黑魔王的胸前所镶嵌的，便是此前戈德里克山谷中红发少年为他的金发恋人带上的那标识度极高的挂坠。黑魔王放下了自己的手指，所有人都彻底安静下来了，似乎所有人都在等着他开口，等待他大度地告知关于今晚的答案。

但那个向来能言善辩巧舌如簧的男人却没有开口，他也没有拿出自己代表至高无上武力的长老魔杖，他只是回过身去，再一次伸出手去，那像是一个邀请的动作，而他的手臂指向了礼堂正面的通道，这一次通道中站着两个人。

凤凰落于两人当中更年轻的那位黑发的男巫的肩头。

年轻人挽着身边红头发的年长者的手臂，最后将年长者一直送到了舞池的中央，而或许并不是所有人都知道那个黑发年轻人的身份，但所有人都知道那个红头发的年长者究竟是谁。

无数的震惊与质疑悄无声息蔓延，这一次再也没有那些窃窃私语的声音了，人们早已变得不知所措，除了继续保持僵硬的沉默，他们别无选择。

同样，舞池中央的三个人，谁也没有说话，他们也沉默着。

莫恩听见了自己身旁的那位邓布利多发出了一丝不屑的声音，他梗着脖子悄悄地侧头用眼角的余光去试图观察，但他看不见太多，直到台上那个最年轻的男巫从自己的怀里掏出一个小巧而精致的盒子，而后他打开了盒子，那里头安静地躺着一双对戒。这让莫恩忽而猛然想起自己身边的那位邓布利多，在最开始说的话。

这场神秘的宴会以及神秘的邀请函，这并不是所有人以为的鸿门宴，这是一场婚礼，一场让人难以置信的婚礼，而婚礼的主角竟是当世的两位被公认做最强大却又将要彼此敌对的男巫，如今那个黑发年轻人拿出的便是象征着婚姻誓约的戒指，他担当着的是伴郎的位置，而这个位置或许本该又自己身旁的红头发担任的。而在更早之前，最早出现在台上的那个老人，那位年迈的魔法史学家，她是婚礼主角的长辈，她便是他们的证婚人。

莫恩被自己这一猜想再次彻底震惊了，而这似乎便是事实本身，他依旧看向台上，那两位主角依旧没有说话，而莫恩感觉自己的脑海中似乎有着无数人的声音，他仿佛望见了无数混乱的画面，他的注意力早已不在原地，而当他再次回过神来只是，他发现仪式已然结束了。

黑魔王和那位唯一能与他对抗的白巫师交换了象征着婚姻誓约的指环。

“也许你们仍在等着我的发言。”堡垒的主人总算张开了自己的嘴巴，他在这个晚上惜字如金，而这句话似乎是他在这场如今看来严肃却又荒唐的典礼中开口的第一句话：“但我猜我以无需多言，在座的各位早已看到了一切，而这就是我，又或者说我们的答案。”

黑魔王停顿了一会，他侧头看了一眼完全没有开口说过任何话的自己的新晋伴侣，而后笑着补充道：“你们预想中的决斗不会到来。”而此时堡垒中传来午夜的钟声，黑魔王在那钟声之中回过头来望向在场所有的权贵，而后最终宣布道：“现在，你们可以选择留下，当然也可以选择离开了，没有人会阻碍任何人离开，然后告诉更多的人，告诉所有的人，今晚在这里究竟发生了什么。”

1944年在纽蒙迦德午夜的钟声中就此结束，新的一年到来，而1945年的新年注定将变得不同寻常。

当那些各国的权贵们纷纷化作一片幻影从那座高塔中仓促离开之时，正如黑魔王所说的那般，他没有设下任何陷阱，而此后无数的猫头鹰亦乘着夜色横跨于英吉利海峡的两端，各国媒体的工作者从温暖而舒适的床铺中猛然惊醒，他们甚至顾不上穿好鞋子，便迫不及待地拿起了自己的笔杆。

当一夜过去，黎明再来，莫恩部长早已回到了英国境内，但他没有回家，没有去见自己的妻小，他只是呆坐在自己的办公室内整整一宿，并没有和任何人说过话。

他迫不及待地从奥地利离开，没有在纽蒙迦德喝上哪怕一口宴会的香槟，却几乎喝光了自己在办公室里悄悄藏起来的所有苏格兰火焰威士忌。

直到第一缕晨光从窗帘的缝隙处悄然而入，他从酣醉的状态中被迫醒来，他模糊地支撑起自己的身体，混沌着走向窗户边缘，一把拉开了窗帘布，而窗外天色早已大亮，无数的猫头鹰在透明的玻璃外扑腾着，下一秒他便又拉上了窗帘，假装自己从没看到过窗外的景象，再次跌到在满地的酒瓶子中。

莫恩部长依旧担任着英国的魔法部部长，甚至出乎所有人预料成为了英国魔法历史上在任时间最长的一位魔法部长。许多年过去之后，《预言家日报》记者再一次找到了在乡下隐居享受退休生活的他，当问及1944年那神秘一夜的事宜时，他已然垂垂老矣，瘫坐在沙发上仿佛忍耐了太久，不可自控地白眼一翻，像个醉汉一般极其直接地吼道：“我以为他们要决斗了，谁知道他们会结婚呢？他们愚弄了所有的人！”

然而那场看似荒唐的婚礼，从不是为了愚弄任何人，黑魔王的确终其一生都不曾入侵大不列颠，没有决斗，他与他的伴侣尽管一如既往地站在了黑与白的两个看似不相容的端点，但似乎在面临争端之际，他们总能够找到了一个彼此妥协的平衡点，同时也为整个巫师族群乃至麻瓜社会找到了那个平衡点。

他们自1944年岁末的那一夜起彼此相守超过一个世纪甚至更长的时间，手握老魔杖的黑魔王直到死神降临将他带离人世之前，都再也没有和他让人意想不到的另一半分开过。

或许在某种程度上，这样的状况也让莫恩部长成为了一个受益者，尽管他对此嗤之以鼻。

纽蒙迦德的那场婚礼最终被它的证婚人，20世纪最伟大的魔法历史家录入了她的记载之中，尽管无数人认为那是严谨的历史中最荒唐而滑稽的一段，但正是这最让人难以理解的一段，让历史的车轮彻底走向了一个崭新而辉煌的方向。

1899年的夏天，两个彼此相爱的年轻人背道而驰，渐行渐远，那似乎只是属于两个人的故事，但他们注定不凡，他们的故事成就了时代的故事。而1944年的岁末，他们都沿着故事的轨迹走向了悬崖之边，仿佛若是再往前踏进一部，他们便注定跌入深渊，万劫不复，暗度余生。

但哪怕半个世纪过去了，戈德里克山谷中的微风依旧缱绻着他们的心窝，他们同时选择了回头，那场迟来的婚礼，如同他们送给彼此的新年礼物，他们蹉跎已久，幸而余生未尽，一切仍来得及。

THE END

后记

这次依旧是最后一棒，但我没什么场面话可以说的了，随便聊一下。

三次元依旧非常忙，每天都在加班，并且我大年初一也是要加班的【我又要进机场了，希望病毒远离我】本来计划是翻一下硬盘里的存稿拿出来发了，当时想要发一个新坑的开头，但是后来仔细看了一下虽然这次活动并没有主题，然而那个新坑开头实在是不太合适除夕这种场合，因此就纠结痛苦了许久之后跑去ROCK了一下梗，最后憋着2-3天左右下班回家搞定了这篇，进入了命题作文模式，所以如果有什么写的不咋样的请原谅吧，怎么也比开天窗好[心虚.jpg]

就像文中所描写的GGAD，在我们的生活中很多事情并不如人意，就像我的生活和工作总是被人逼着走，然后越走越远离自己的初心和梦想也越来越远，而无论是学会放弃还是学会回头都是难能可贵的事情，有些事情错过便是错过了，但有些事情你以为早已无可挽救的，但如果你没有去尝试过你没有去努力过，没有让自己了无遗憾的话，那么心结永远都会在的。

因此在新的一年里，祝福大家身体棒棒，心想事成，放弃该放弃的，留住该留住的，愉快地度过这个岁末而后好好的把握自己的余生。接下来还是献给这一天的开始@SachinYuki 老师，期待下一次活动的到来，继续努力搞老头【不是】。


End file.
